The Death of a Hero
by TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: So this is my first story on here. This is a relatively (actually very) sad FioLee fanfic I started writing while I was watching 'Bad Little Boy' like a few days ago. But it might stay a oneshot it might not. It really depends if I feel like it or I get good reviews. Be warned that this is the first thing I've written in quite a while. I'm a tad rusty and I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Fi" Marshall Lee said as he sat under the stars. "Guess you haven't changed much have you, heh heh yeah" the sarcastic smirk left his features as a solemn frown replaced it. His back was leaning against the cool, night-washed stone of the headstone. Marshall Lee looked sadly up at the star-scattered heavens as he leaned against the grave. "Hey Fi remember when you punched me in my cheek meat because I tricked you into thinking that I was dying. Yeah I guess I deserved it." He chuckled quietly but there was no real laughter in the sound. "Dying isn't so fun is it Fi"

She didn't reply, of course she didn't. She couldn't. The young adventurer was dead.

The Vampire King heard shuffling off to his right, he turned to the intruder with his face made grotesque and ugly with a menacing many-toothed sneer.

When the melancholy vampire saw who it was he returned his face to normal and stared up at the newcomer.

"Marshall " the pink prince sighed. "Marshall this is not healthy. She has been dead for two months and you have done nothing but sit here all night every night and talk to her." The monarch of the Candy Kingdom said covering his face with a hand. "What are you even trying to accomplish Marshall? Fionna is de-"

"I know perfectly well her current state Bubba" the Vampire King interrupted swiftly, his tone angry and his posture stiff. But then he wilts like a flower who hasn't known the sunshine for two weeks. "I just. I could have done something. I know I could if I had tried. But, I didn't and she's dead and she died hating me. And there isn't anything I can do now. "

The candy prince sighed again, it was true for about the last 8 months of her life Fionna the Human had hated everyone, all of her friends, everyone who cared for her.

A disease that no one knew the name of nor the cure for, had taken Fionna's mind from her. She had become irritable and mean, if she knew something hurt she would use it against you. But you couldn't blame the poor girl, it wasn't her, it wasn't really her, it was her sickness, she didn't mean it. Her friends had to remind themselves that everyday.

~~~~~*about 3 months prior*~~~~~

"Hey Fi" Marshall Lee the Vampire King said quietly as he entered the suite of rooms that Fionna had been occupying since the disease that attacked her mind and body first made her mental state waver. The human was asleep in the bed, Marshall breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't say anything she didn't really mean. Lately she's said a lot of things she really doesn't mean.

She looks thin and pale, she doesn't eat much and when she does it usually doesn't stay down, and not being able to get out of bed much doesn't really allow her to get much sun so there is that. But Marshall can still see how beautiful she is, it doesn't matter if her blonde hair lacks the luster it used to have, or that there was a hole in the wall because she had had a tantrum back when she was still stronger. At first she didn't even understand she was sick, then the confusion turned to bitterness and that turned into anger.

"Oh what's happened to my poor bunny," He floats himself over to her bedside and just 'stands' there sadly. "Fi I could help, I think it would work. I don't know, you could be a vampire. You wouldn't die or get sick ever again. But, Gumwad won't let me. He says it's unfair to do something to you when you can't properly make a decision about it. But Fi by glob I don't want to see you 6 feet under. " he keeps his voice moderately quiet for fear of waking the sleeping human. The Vampire King runs both hands over his face and leaves them there.

The sleeping adventurer in the bed calls out in her dreams. She reaches out as if to grab and hold onto something.

Marshall sighs seeing her reach out, he exits the room quietly and looks for a place to sleep for the day.

Marshall Lee wakes to hear shouting and shaking.

What?

"Marshall, Marshall Lee!" Cake the cat shouts as she shakes the vampire into consciousness. "Fionna is gone!"

"What? What do you mean gone? She can't be gone!" A million thoughts raced through his mind. She couldn't have died, no no not Fionna. Dead? No not dead Cake isn't crying, she would be crying. Missing? Missing. She's missing? Where would she go?

"Gumball went to check on her this morning and she was missing. " the cat said, worry lacing her voice thickly.

Marshall Lee sprung into action, he had to find Fionna.

No doubt Gumwad had patrols of Banana Guards searching the Castle and surrounding areas. But no one knew Fionna better than Marshall Lee the Vampire King (well maybe Cake but they're sisters, what do you expect. I dunno I'm just the wordsmith. )

Marshall began searching Fionna's favorite places to go in the castle before she got sick. Before. That seemed like years ago for the immortal teen.

Before Fionna is so different than the current Fionna. Now she hated everyone and never goes outside. She'd rather stay in her rooms an loathe the world, rather than go protect the innocent and vanquish evil.

Since she fell sick Aaa has changed too. Not even the Ice Queen is heartless enough to attack while the beloved heroine is down with this illness. No princes have been captured for all these months. Of course Marshall still visits her, I mean that will never change. Even if she doesn't remember, he still does.

(Any way *the Wordsmith of a wolf grumbles at getting off track /again/ * let's see what Marshmallow's up to shall we )

As Marshmal- I mean Marshall Lee rounded a corner he heard crying. Familiar crying. Following the sound he comes upon Fionna, alone, in the dark storage room. Floating silently up to the figure, who is in the fetal position on the floor. He looms over the girl who takes no notice of him, he sighs and reaches down to put his hand on her shoulder. "Bunny, what's wrong?" He asks, his light and happy tone forced and laced with sadness.

The weeping subsides as the once bold adventurer looks up at the vampire floating next to her. "M-M-Marshall?" She sputters, sobs still tearing through her chest. "Marshall th-there's something wrong w-with me."

The Vampire King looked sadly at her, a false smirk in place. "C'mon Fi what could be wrong with you? You're as healthy as an ox."

"Marshall I-I-I had horrible thoughts. That everyone b-b-betrayed me and that I was just a b-burden." Tears were flowing freely now, down the young human's face. The sobs still tearing through her chest.

Marshall Lee leaned down farther to cup her tear streaked face between pale gray hands. "Shhh. It's ok Fi. I'm here now. " The Vampire King snakes his arms under the girl who stole his unbeating heart and picks her up bridal style. "Now let's get you back to your room where Gumballs can make sure you're alright. " He floats through the hallways and into the room where Fionna has taken up residency for these past months.

"There you go Bunny, safe and sound. Don't worry, I'm here, I'll always be here. I promise Fi. I'll always protect you." The Vampire King whispered to the now sleeping adventurer as he laid her down on the bed.

A throat was cleared behind him, making the vampire jump in surprise.

Turning he saw Prince Gumball standing with a slightly awkward air about him. "Ah I see you found her, I am quite relieved. I will summon Dr. Ice Cream at once. " The pink monarch stepped out once again.

The Vampire King sighed deeply then turned into a small bat and hangs in a corner of the ceiling and goes to sleep.

~~~~~~~*Present Day*(basically right were the story left off. But like now you had a taste of what Fionna was like right before she died so yeah)~~~~~~~

Prince Gumball sighed again and tried to talk sense into the vampire "Marshall, don't you think you can just let go? I know that you're mourning, we all are. But Fionna wouldn't want yo-"

"You don't know what Fi would want. How could you know. You hardly ever payed her any attention. " Marshal hissed his eyes glowing red and angry in the cool night. "All you cared about was your pretty pink palace and too sweet subjects."

Gumball flinched at his accusations, they were untrue of course but try telling that to an enraged vampire. "Marshall I know that you miss her bu-"

He was once again cut off by the angry Marshall. (Daang Gummy just ain't gettin to say hardly anythin tonight. ) "Miss her? MISS HER? That's the UNDERSTATEMENT of the century. In case you haven't noticed I am lost without her. I made a promise to her. That I would always be there, that I would protect her. I will not go back on that promise Gumball. You can be sure of that. " The vampire was angry, and immensely so. If it weren't for this pink pansy Fi could have still been alive, sorta. (I dunno, what even do you call being mostly dead then being turned into a vampire? I mean still undead but like. I dunno man. Vampires) He could have turned her into a vampire, she would be his forever. (Oh lookie someone is getting possessive.)

"Marshall, she would want you to be happy." And with that final statement Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom headed back for the castle.

(Aaand just for scenery purposes because most of you probably have no idea where this is taking place. )

The grave itself was simple and without much decoration, there were few words on the white marble headstone.

'Fionna the Human

Last of her kind

And hero to all'

The grave was still fresh, only a few months old of course.

Speaking of which the grave wasn't located in a candy graveyard, or in any graveyard. It was somewhere in the Grasslands (from what I heard it wasn't too far from the Tree Fort, maybe 10 miles. ) (then again I'm just the Wordsmith. What do I know?) overlooking the Candy Kingdom, as though even in death the adventurer keeps vigil over the kingdom she protected in life.

Though the actual grave is simple, the monument to Fionna is most certainly not. In most building projects the builders of the Candy Kindom would use rock candy, but in this special case, Prince Gumball decided that real stone would be more suitable. The monument is a 20 foot tall statue of Fionna, it was carved with the utmost care and precision, anything less would have been an insult to the mighty heroine,or at least that's what her closest friends said. The statue depicts Fionna in all of the glory she once held with her sword drawn and and pointing straight and true. Ah it is indeed a marvelous sight. And it has an engraved plaque with the words.

_"The Hero Fionna_

_Champion of The Candy Kingdom _

_Protector of All"_

(Poetic ain't I )

And so was the grave of the last human.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King, in keeping with his promise, went every night. Sometimes he turned into a regular sized bat and stayed inside Fionna's statue, which is hallow,because aren't most statues hallow?

Most of the time, he talked to Fionna. Telling her what was new in Aaa, what he had been doing. Other times he just sat there all night, keeping vigil over the fallen warrior. Occasionally he would bring his axe bass, and sing to her. Tonight however, will be quite different with the intrusion by Gumball. Marshall Lee the Vampire King has decided to sing a song that has not been heard in the land of Aaa for quite some time. (But ya know it's been heard in my head nonstop because I can't stop watching that episode)

He started strumming the dangerous instrument until he found the right melody, and began to sing.

"_Good little girl_

_Always picking a fight with me _

_You know that I'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What do you want from my world you're a good little girl_"

And though it may have been a trick of his mourning mind, he could have sworn to Glob that he heard the returning verse.

_Bad little boy_

_That's what you're acting like _

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of guy_

_And if you are_

_Why do you want to hang out with me. _

And with that song over, Marshall Lee the Vampire King looks to the east to see the sky lightening, and so with the threat of approaching dawn he transformed into a normal sized bat and climbed into the statue and fell asleep dreaming of the girl he loved, the girl he lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one isn't as long but I think it's even more sad. **

**The song in this part was written by my marvelous friend. You can find her at her Deviant Art: luckylulu51 or her tumblr: lucky-lulu-mc-hooves **

**You should really check out her art she's great. She was also instrumental in the writing of this helping me with my scattered ideas**.

Marshall Lee awoke just as dusk shed it's cool ,inviting darkness upon the land of Aaa.

Crawling out of the statue Marshall Lee yawned (have you ever seen a bat yawn. Well it's adorable. )

He crawled on the statue to the tip of Fionna's sword, and hung upside down to think.

Now what he was thinking about, he was thinking about bringing Fionna back to life. Of course he could do it. He's a necromancer, but there was one problem with that. If he used necromancy to bring back Fi, she wouldn't be Fi anymore. All necromancy does is reanimate the corpse. Nothing is left of the soul who once inhabited the body. Basically it brings back the body not the soul. And what would be the use of that? He wants Fionna back. The silly bucktoothed adventurer who does anything for her friends. Who loves spaghetti and bacon pancakes. Fears the ocean and wears an adorable bunny hat. That Fionna, his Fionna.

His train of thought still on bringing Fionna back to life, he could make a deal with Death. Even though it would be really hard and he could possibly lose his immortality. It would be worth it if Fionna was alive.

He could still turn her into a vampire. That would work, it can work on freshly dead corpses. Fi is pretty fresh. Only a couple of months. Yeah. Yeah that would work. He hoped

His thinking done Marshall Lee went to go find some red,

hey a vampire has to eat. Flying as a tiny bat Marshall found an apple tree, he squeaks and dives toward the red-fruit laden tree. Landing in the branches Marshall Lee began crawling around the branches, he finds an apple and sucks it's color out. Repeating this process about 3 more times. After finishing off the color in the last apple he flew back to Fionna's grave.

Upon landing on the ground his form reverts back to normal. His bass is where he left it, on the ground at the foot of Fionna's headstone (hehe)

Sighing the Vampire King picks up the axe and sat down with his back against the cool stone as he had the night before.

"Hey bunny" Marshall Lee said quietly, his voice as soft as the caress of moonlight. "I had an idea, but I don't think anyone would like it. Not that I care about those losers, just you bunny. " His eyes were closed and his knees were drawn up to his chest. "So Fi my idea was that I could turn you into a vampire. Gumwad wouldn't let me when you were sick, he said 'you can't do something like that to her when she can't properly give you her consent' and I told him this wasn't sex, this was something that could save your life. " Marshall Lee covered his face with his hands.

With another sigh he picked up his axe and started strumming the strings with deft and practiced hands. And with that he started to sing.

_"Fionna ohh Fionna_

_I'm afraid I have some bad news today _

_You are my love_

_You are my light_

_You are my sword when I need to fight _

_When I say I love you I hope you might, just_

_Forget that I'm no good for you. _

_You are the day and I'm the night_

_And I hope that you just might_

_Look at me and say_

_My darling I love you. _

_Do do do do. Do. Do._

_Fionna, sweet, sweet Fionna _

_I have some bad news today_

_I'm a light thats burning low_

_A cold wind when it snows_

_The salt that stings your wound_

_My darling im no good for you._

_You are the day and I'm the night_

_And i hope that you just might_

_Look at me and say, My darling I love you._

_Oooo ooo. I lo-ove you. Oooo ooo._

_I hope that you might love me. _

_And know that I lo-ove you. _

_Oooo ooo, ooo oo."_

With this song done he sighed again. He could once again see the dawn approaching, he was going to make Fionna a vampire. He had to, he couldn't give up on her.

And with the dawn approaching once again, Marshall Lee turns into a small bat and crawls into the statue. And hanging upside down he fell asleep with the plan formulating in his mind.

As the orange sun finally sank below the horizon, the clouds turned into shades of fiery oranges, burning reds, and blushing shades of pink. The same shades of red and pink Fionna's face would turn when flustered or embarrassed. Sometimes it had seemed to Marshall that the colors of her cheeks were vibrant enough that he could drink the red right from her cheeks.

As the sun drowned Marshall Lee crawled from the statue and on the ground he returned to his normal form.

Now as thick angry storm clouds covered the rising moon Marshall Lee began digging up Fionna's grave. Using his hands as he didn't have a shovel. After a few hours at about midnight the storm broke and the sky opened up and began to cry, it's freshwater tears ran down upon the land of Aaa.

Soon after her coffin was uncovered and Marshall Lee used his vampiric strength to heft the wooden box out of the hole.

And now, he hesitated. He knew that the still, lifeless corpse of the girl he loved lay within that box. It was his fault she was dead, he could have gone against Gumball's admonitions. He could have turned her into a vampire anyway. But he didn't. It was his fault. He had to try. But seeing her corpse would make it all too real. She was dead. He wiped his muddy hands on his jeans, and sighed. It was now or never. He put the blade of his bass in the seam where the lid met the body of the coffin, by applying downward force to the butt of the axe he pried open the coffin. With a great sigh he steeled himself for what lay before him: the corpse of the girl he loved. With an intake of breath he lifted the lid of the coffin, the nails produced an ear splitting shriek as they were pulled out of the wood. And there lay Fionna, her eyes were closed and she looked serene in her eternal sleep. Tears welled up in Marshall's eyes, the flood gate threatening to break. As the rain fell cold and hard, Marshall Lee gently reached into the coffin and picked up Fionna's body by the waist. Supporting her upper body and head like one would a young infant, Marshall Lee tilted her head back exposing the skin of her neck. Opening his mouth wide, his fangs lengthen and grow sharper. Marshall Lee sinks his fangs into the neck of the last human. After waiting a few minutes, longer than it would take for Fi to become a vampire, the tears in his eyes nearly spill. As he holds the cold still corpse in his arms he bites again, and again, and again. Several more times he bites her, as he bites her cold, still corpse the tears that had been threatening begin to flow from his eyes. It's isn't working, why isn't it working. It had to work.

"No, no, no this can't be it. She can't be gone" he bit her again. "I could have done more, I should have done it sooner. I should have tried sooner. " Marshall Lee clutches Fionna's body as great sobs tear through his chest. As the rain pours his tears are lost in the freshwater downpour. "I could have saved her when she was alive. I should have ignored Gumball. I should have saved her." He sobbed openly as Fionna's head lolled back.

He was alone again. So horribly alone, with the cold cadaver that was once the woman he loved. She was gone, and he was truly alone. He stayed like that until dawn, and even then continued to clutch her to his chest sobbing.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello it is I TheWordsmithWolf. Now I have gotten so many kind reviews.

To the guest who has commented on me killing off Fionna before the story started. Yes I know shame on me. But I just wanted to break Marshall into pieces. It is my goal as an author to break my characters. And I apologize. But it is Fiolee because I say it is. Also because the ship is apparent in the writing

And to Isabella J. Martinez.

Please don't lose it you might not find it again. (What ever it might be) But unfortunately I can do no more with this story line and it will stay a oneshot.

But fear not. I recently have acquired inspiration for a new fic that will have much more Fiolee and be much less sad I promise. Though writing is going slowly I can assure you I am writing more.


End file.
